heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doc (chapter)
"The Doc" is the thirty-fourth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Madison pursues a lead to the Origami Killer. Description Sam tells Madison about Adrian "The Doc" Baker, a former surgeon who writes illegal drug prescriptions and owns the Marble Street apartment. She rides her motorcycle to his house under the pretense of buying Betropen for her insomnia, and has a chance to search for clues when he leaves the room to get it. Depending on the choices she makes, she may be knocked out and have to escape from an operating table in his basement when she regains consciousness, and can leave the house after finding a card for the Blue Lagoon with the name "Paco" written on it. This is notable for being the first chapter played as Madison in which she can die. Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Madison dies, she will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive the "Dead Heroine" ending. Any Madison Paige chapters after this point will be skipped. Her death will not be mentioned in the news report since her death was not connected to the Origami Killer. Characters * Madison Paige * Adrian Baker * Matthew * Unnamed Bible salesman * Sam (voice) Trophies * Smart Girl – Do not drink the Doc's beverage. * Queen of the Ropes – Escape from the ropes before the Doc returns. Trivia * This scene is similar to the climax of the movie ''Urban Legend'', where the villain has the hero tied up intending to harvest her organs. The villain is distracted by another character, allowing the hero to escape and resulting in the villain's death. (The scene is a replication of the kidney heist urban legend.) * The man who rings the doorbell is selling Bibles, which may be a reference to a guardian angel (as he prevents Madison from being killed). * The man selling Bibles also looks very similar to the person driving the taxi Ethan Mars steals in "On the Loose." * The Doc's voice is very similar to Vincent's, though it is not known if the actor is the same. * The Doc is the third person with an optional fight; the first is Troy, and the second is Andrew. * The Doc also bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Christian Szell, the main villain from Marathon Man. * The Doc is modeled after the actor Christian Erickson, who is also known for his role as General Kormarov in the film adaption of Hitman, and his most popular role is that of Lance Boyle, the TV presenter in the MegaRace video game series. * Madison's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter will slightly change depending on if Ethan did or didn't cut off his finger in the Lizard Trial. If he did, she will say, "The owner of the apartment where Ethan cut his finger lives here." If he didn't, she will say, "The owner of the apartment where Ethan was supposed to cut his finger lives here." * A glitch occurs if Madison stays in Baker's house after finding the Blue Lagoon card. If the player escapes before Baker comes in there, in a split second Madison will exit the door and Baker comes in. Madison is soon teleported back inside and gets knocked out, and the motorcycle runs on its own, ending the chapter. * The quickest way to complete this chapter is to not drink the beverage, then go into Baker's bedroom, get the card, and leave before he returns. * The death scenes in this part of the game are seen by many as the most disturbing ones. This is because of the fact that Madison/Adrian can be brutally killed by a drill and Madison can also be murdered by many electric tools, which would be a brutal demise in real life. Videos de:Der Doc Doc, The Doc, The Doc, The Doc, The